Guild Facilities
Guild Facilities are a Guild mechanic used to produce various rewards. Most Guild Facilities, aside from the Medal Exchange, consume resources of the Guild at the beginning of the day, and they can be activated/deactivated as per the Guild Leader's wish. There are 6''' available Guild Facilities. Medal Exchange Description An organization advocated by the Desert Kingdom. The Medal Exchange is a place where all Watchers can trade in their honorary "Medals" for products they need. These products are mostly provided by generous merchants all across the world. For some unknown reason, extremely rare items will occasionally make their way into the Exchange. Info *'''Guild Level required: 0 *'Maintenance fee': 0 *'Items offered' (purchasable with Guild Medals): Soul Refinery Description The Soul Refinery was established by Rune Academy. Under the secret support of Kingdom of the Sun, this facility recruited many of the continent's best rune sorcerers. Their research focuses on refining and storing the flowing Soul Energy in large batches. The refined Soul Energy is then provided to Kingdom of the Sun as fuel for weapons. The Soul Refinery was originally a private facility. However, after serious protests by Rune Academy, the facility now accepts applications and uses from the general public. Info *'Guild Level required': 3 *'Maintenance fee': 30,000 / day *'Production': 20,000 Soul Energy / day Material Warehouse Description The Material Warehouse is the largest trading center on continent Vendacti. Anyone can bring their products here to trade. There are those who trade away items they don't need, while others are simply here to search for hidden treasures. There's something here for everyone. Therefore, at the Material Warehouse, you can see delighted smiles on people's faces. Whether it's physical or mental satisfaction, all that can be found here. Info *'Guild Level required': 4 *'Maintenance fee': 60,000 / day *'Production': 1 random Advanced Region Material and 2 random color SSR Resonance Soul Energy / day Ruins Explorers Description After ancient civilization was devastated, there was a dark age. Today, the Ruins located all over the continent, as well as the prairie stone tablets with strange carvings, are the only remaining evidence that the ancient civilization once existed. The Ruins Explorers constantly wander around the world and visit these sites in an attempt to unlock the ancient wisdom hidden behind them. During their archeology expeditions, they will sometimes come across exquisite artifacts. They will then sell some of these artifacts on the open market. If you're an antique collector, you won't want to miss their sales. Info *'Guild Level required': 5 *'Maintenance fee': 100,000 and 300 / day *'Production': 1 Tear of Dragon Slayer / 5 days *'Acceleration': 100 Paid for 30 + 5000 (max 25 times/day) Crystals Lab Description The arcane Crystal remains one of continent Vendacti's greatest unsolved mysteries to this very day. Nonetheless, the immense power stored in them meant that they remain a highly valuable item. The rebuilding Atlas felt the need to research further into the true potential of Crystals in order to extract the utmost value out of Crystals. To fulfill that purpose, the Crystals Lab was founded. Besides studying the forming process of Crystals, the lab is also continuously developing methods to make Crystals a sustainable energy source. Info *'Guild Level required': 6 *'Maintenance fee': 120,000 and 500 / day *'Production': 50 / 7 days *'Acceleration': 300 Paid for 90 + 15000 (max 35 times/day) Million Library Description The Million Library is located in the capital of Kingdom of the Sun. The architecture itself is a historical monument. Older than any other country on the continent, it contains by far and away the largest collection of books in the world. Home to millions of manuscripts and precious documents, it's quite the sight to behold. Currently, the collection is getting a bit too much for the facility to store. Plans have already been made to build a Million Library II near the Slums. This would allow everyone, whether it's the rich or the poor, to share this knowledge equally. Info *'Guild Level required': 8 *'Maintenance fee': 150,000 and 800 / day *'Production': 1 Million Infuse Bookmark / 3 days *'Acceleration': 500 Paid for 150 + 25000 (max 15 times/day) See Also Category:Systems Category:Mechanics Category:Guild